sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Huy Tran
Name: Huy Tran Gender: Male Age: 17 Grade: 11th School: Franklyn Senior School Homeroom: Mr. Duana's Class Hobbies and Interests: basketball, writing poetry Appearance: Huy is a little guy, but is in good physical condition due to basketball and regular exercise. He is a bit underweight for his height of 5'6", but that has never been much of a problem for him. He manages to keep his teeth a healthy white and has been told that his smile is one of his best features. He has short, spikey black hair that he gels furiously every morning. He usually dons a white tee followed by an overlapping buttoned shirt, his favourite of which being striped orange/yellow/white/burgundy. He wears jeans and Nikes and occasionally a pair of sunglasses, and sports a sweatband on his left wrist. Biography: Huy grew up under a lot of pressure to succeed. His parents were both born, raised and schooled in Vietnam and, as a result of hard work and perserverance, had become quite well-off and prosperous in the US. They wanted to see their children prosper as well, and decided to bring them up as they were in their home country. Mr and Mrs Tran were always stricter than most other parents, which was hard enough on little Huy without the fact that he had a brother and five sisters. Two of Huy's sisters were out of the house by the time he was six, and his brother was getting ready to leave the following year. During that time, Huy and his three remaining sisters (two of them twins) became rather competetive about grades and sports teams. This, combined with their parents' already-high expectations, led Huy to greatly value one's achievements and base his entire worth upon them alone. He had a good personality and a friendly demeanor, not to mention a score of friends in gradeschool, but he was always his own hardest critic. During his first year attending Franklyn, Huy made the basketball team despite his short stature, maintained an impressive GPA, and increased his rcle of friends tenfold, becoming popular even among some of his upperclassmen due to his charisma, his immensely popular sister two grades his senior, and his skills on the b-ball court. He dated several girls in late 9th and throughout 10th grade, and though he never found a steady relationship, he was well-known and well-liked among many of Franklyn's ladies. Huy's life was perfect. And he had to keep it perfect. During 10th grade, Huy found that he wasn't doing so well in one of his classes, mostly due to a record busy season for Franklyn's basketball team and missing two key projects. He became hell-bent in pulling his grade back up from a 52 to at least an 85. Then he could slowly bring it up toward the end of the year and still maintain a 90 GPA. He lost a lot of sleep doing extra credit work, and came in every day in the middle of a nasty cold that winter. The sacrificing of his health came not in vain, however, and he was able to finish the year with shining (record) grades. It was decidedly worth it, and he was able to immensely enjoy his summer vacation...between Vietnamese classes, summerschool and the local basketball team, that is. Huy began to suspect that he would have to spend his entire life working himself to exhaustion in order to become as successful as his parents. That summer, Huy decided to start writing poetry in his little spare time. This year, Huy is still taking challenging advanced courses and is once again on the basketball team, however he is beginning to appreciate his favourite sport a bit less now that he has to play it so often, and always has to play to win. He's become disenchanted with the superficial world of highschool popularity, and he doesn't have any time to himself anymore. His newfound interest in poetry has prompted him to take a creative writing class, which has ended up serving as a break from all the stress each day. However, his writing teacher has lately become concerned about the content of Huy's poems; they seem awfully depressing for someone so friendly and well-liked. And there are a couple rumors going around about his never removing that sweatband around his wrist... Advantages: Huy is in very good shape; he is coordinated and agile. He is also very smart and hard-working, and has some leadership qualities. Disadvantages: Huy's work ethic also serves as a hazard, seeing as he's an obsessive perfectionist. He is in an unhealthy mental state already, and is prone to wild mood swings. Number: Male Student No. 36 --- Designated Weapon: Twig Conclusion: This kid had it all, or so it would seem. Good work ethic, athletic, friendly, popular...and then he gets all angsty and starts cutting himself? If there's something I have even less use for than punks, it's emo-kids, cutting themselves for attention, listening to Dashboard Confessional and writing in their diaries. B36 won't last too long, and likely'll be snapped as quickly as his weapon: a twig. The above biography is as written by CycoKiller. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: '''CycoKiller '''Kills: Sam Sorenson Killed by: Anna Dibenidetti Collected Weapons: Felling Axe, OTs-38 Silent Revolver (BKA prize) Allies: Anna Dibenidetti, Ricky Callahan, Whitney Acosta Enemies: Sam Sorenson, Damien Carter-Madison Mid-game Evaluation: End-game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: "Oh fuck! I didn't get a weapon!" "Please, don't...leave me here alone..." -- to Anna Dibenidetti "Yeah, I'm gonna go out on a limb here and assume you're playing, right?" -- to Damien Carter-Madison "Listen, it's too late in the game to join up with eachother if we're just going to play by the rules. We need to find a way out." -- to Ricky Callahan Other/Trivia *For the entirety of v2 Huy remains under the impression that he was never assigned a weapon. *On April '07 Huy was tied with Damien Carter-Madison for the BKA Threads The various threads that contained Huy. In order from first to finish. *Memories and Revelations *This Old House *Without You *To See With Thine Eyes *Fruits of Thine Labor *Unanswered Prayers Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Huy Tran. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V2 Students